A Mothers last Gift
by catgirl
Summary: This is about that awful night that Voldemort came to the Potter's House. It is all done through Lily's eyes. CH 2 to come soon Hope you enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Mothers Last Gift  
  
Lily and James Potter were just having another quite evening at home with their only son, Harry. Something was really troubling Lily though. "James, are you sure we made the right choice by picking Peter as our Keeper?" Lily asked. "Lily," James said, "you know I only want the best for you and Harry, and Peter just seemed like the best person, Voldemort would be a lot less likely to suspect him, rather then Sirius." This calmed Lily a little, but she could not stop that feeling in her stomach that Peter was not completely trust worthy. Lily sighed and sat back on the couch looking into the fire. A hand touched her leg and she smiled as she looked down and saw it was her son, Harry. Maybe James is right, she thought, if he trusts Peter so will I.  
  
Just then a knock came upon the door. Lily looked at James strangely, who would be out on a night this late. Lily lost sight of James as he went through the door into the hallway, towards the front door. All of a sudden Lily heard a loud crash, and she knew who must have been at the door. Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Lily!!! Take HARRY AND RUN" James shouted. "NO James I won't leave you, lily cried back, she was not about to leave her husband alone. She loved him too much to just leave him behind. But, as she turned around to look into the hallway she heard those two awful words  
  
"Avada Kedavra" She did not stay around to hear the thud that came after of something heavy falling to the floor. She did not let her mind think of the fact that her husband, the man she loved more then life itself, was now laying dead in the hallway. All she thought about was getting her son Harry to safety. She knew what she had to do now. She quickly picked up Harry and ran. In order to get to the back door, she would have had to run back through the hallway which was where Voldemort was, so she dashed up the stairs. Lily looked around quickly trying to figure out where to go. She did not have time to think long, for she knew Voldemort was not far behind.  
  
She ran down the hallway of the 2nd floor. She passed the baby pictures of Harry hanging on the wall. She kept her face down as she passed the family picture of James and herself. Reaching the end of the hallway she went into Harry's room. She ran to the corner and pushed Harry's white crib out of the way and kneeled down in the corner. She kneeled facing the corner with Harry clutched to her chest. She felt that her heart was beating so loud Voldemort surely must be able to hear it. Sooner or later she knew Voldemort would find them. Sure enough she heard a bang on the door to the room, as the door was blasted off its hinges.  
  
"Lily, where are you" She heard a voice say. She held Harry tighter, shielding him from Voldemort. She would give her life for Harry, if that's what it came to. "Move away silly girl and give me the baby" she heard in that same bone chilling voice. Well thought Lily, this was one of those times that Voldemort would NOT win. "Take me instead, just don't hurt Harry," she said. Voldemort gave a laugh that you could feel all the way down your spine and raised his wand arm. "Avada Kedavra" he shouted and Lily fell limp over Harry. All of a sudden Lily felt very strange. She knew she must be dead, for she had heard Voldemort yell the killing curse, but death was nothing like she ever thought it would be like. She could see her body lying limp on the ground in Harry's nursery and she could still she Voldemort. She cried out when she saw him move her body aside to reveal a crying Harry. She watched as Voldemort spoke the words of the killing curse once again. Green light came out of his wand and hit Harry. But this time it did not stay on Harry like it did with every victim it hit, but the light reflected back onto Voldemort. All this happened in seconds and all of a sudden everything was very quiet. Lily could clearly see that Harry was ok, but where was Voldemort? Had her love for her baby kept Harry safe? Was he ok because she had made the greatest sacrifice that she could for her only son? She had given up her life for Harry out of pure love?  
  
Lily did not quite know why Harry was still living, but she thanked God that he was. Then Lily realized where she was. She had heard theories that people who died from Avada Kedavra often could still think for minutes after they had died, but Lily had never believed them. Now she knew it was true. She could not go back or move on; she was just "there". She soon realized that this time could be the worst time of her life (if u still considered it her life) It gave her WAY too much time just to think. She thought about everything, but mostly about Harry. She could still see him below her.  
  
She thought about how she would never be there to see Harry grow up, and how Harry would never know her. She would never be there to see Harry start to talk; she would never be there to tell him all about the wonders of being a wizard. Never would she play with him in the cool spring air, or be excited with him if he got to go to Hogwarts. She would not be there to get owls saying he had blown up toilets with dung bombs, or be able to listing to his tails about school each summer. She would not be with him when he graduated or got married. And she would never be able to hold her grand kids on her knee and tell her son how proud of him, she was. But at lest she got to give him one last gift. The vision of Harry got more blurred and she saw a humongous figure come into the room. She knew at once that it was Hagrid, her dear friend, and she knew Harry would be taken care of. She felt a great peace set over her as she looked and saw a pathway open before her. A great peaceful light filled the end of it. Lily walked towards it, knowing where it must go. When she reached the end she saw a great field. It was filled with grass waist high, and the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. Walking towards her was James. She screamed in happiness and ran towards him. The both embraced and started to walk through the field together.  
  
"James I still am worried about Harry" Lily said. "Me too, said James, but you know what I found out? We can go back as humans for 5 days any time we want. After those 5 days though, we can never go back again. So I say we wait a few years and then go see how our son turned out." Lily laughed; this gave her a peace of mind knowing that one day she could go back and see Harry. Until then she knew that Hagrid would make sure Harry stayed safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Tell me about it before I write the next part. The next part will be about Lily and James coming back to earth to see Harry in his 5th year.  
  
Catgirl 


	2. Please Read

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN Hey everyone, SOOOOOOO sorry that it is taking so long to get the next chapter out its about ¾ of the way finished. I am suffering writers block with this story. I am also working on 3 other stories that I will soon post  
  
Catgirl  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
